


Just You And I

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had never been in this kind of close proximity before, and Sarah was not about to embarrass herself, especially when the Brigadier or Harry could walk in at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You And I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2cbetter2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2cbetter2).



> The prompt was Four/Sarah, tickle.

"Sarah, hold still." Sitting on the gurney in the UNIT infirmary, the Doctor held one hand to Sarah's shoulder while the other carefully applied an alien salve via cotton ball to her eyebrow before moving down along the rest of her face to her neck. As the Doctor hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, Sarah cringed and pulled away. "Now what?"

"It tickles." With her eyes closed, Sarah shook off the tiny shivers at feeling his fingers gently pressing along her neck, salve or no salve. They had never been in this kind of close proximity before, and Sarah was not about to embarrass herself, especially when the Brigadier or Harry could walk in at any moment. "Can I get up, please?"

"Not until I'm finished." The Doctor stuck the cotton ball back into the tiny tub of salve he had brought from the TARDIS. "If I didn't know better I'd say you like being bitten and having a rash from a Wautanga beetle. No wonder humans are such a peculiar—"

"You said so yourself. I'm not going to die from it." Sarah opened her eyes. "Nothing poisonous."

"Yes, that's exactly what I said, good girl, nothing poisonous." The Doctor put the hand with the gauze next to Sarah on the gurney and bent down so that his eyes came level with hers. "But that doesn't mean there aren't any side effects and that it's going to heal itself. I need you to hold still until I'm finished, alright? Then we can be on our way again before the Brigadier finds me something to do."

He saw the slight pout forming on Sarah's lips, and smiled.

"Just the two of us?" Sarah was bold enough to reach up with both hands and stroke each side of the Doctor's face gently, careful not to muss his dark curls.

"Yes, Sarah, just the two of us."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148211) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend)




End file.
